Der Skandal in Belgravia und seine Folgen
by Nachteulchen
Summary: Diese Szene setzt direkt am Ende der Episode "A Scandal in Belgravia" ein. Können Sherlock und John ihre jeweiligen Geheimnisse wirklich für sich behalten? Und wohin führt das?


**Nachdem wir nun endlich die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel gucken konnten und ich das auch direkt mehrere Male getan habe, ist mir diese Idee nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Die Szene setzt direkt am Ende der Episode ein (und enthält dementsprechend auch Spoiler!).**

**Ich habe den Text ursprünglich auf Englisch geschrieben (.net/s/7707089/1/The_Scandal_in_Belgravia_and_its_aftermath) und bin mir eigentlich nicht ganz sicher, ob das Ganze auf Deutsch auch so funktioniert, wie es eigentlich soll, aber versuchen kann man es ja mal ;-)**

**Zur Beziehung zwischen Sherlock und **_**The Woman**_** und auch zu einer Aussage Johns musste ich einfach was lowerden.**

**Viel Spaß also beim Lesen!**

Der Skandal in Belgravia und seine Folgen

Ich ließ Sherlock mit seinem Mikroskop alleine und lief wieder hinunter, um Mycroft Irene Adlers Akte zurückzugeben. Er wartete vor Speedy's Café auf mich.

„Wo ist ihr Telefon?", fragte er, sobald ich ihm die Sachen gegeben hatte.

„Sherlock hat darauf bestanden, es zu behalten."

Mycroft nickte nachdenklich.

„In Ordnung. Und was ist mit Miss Adler?"

Ich seufzte kurz und sagte dann:

„Die ist in Amerika."

„Ja, das ist sie." Mycroft klopfte mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und entfernte sich. Nach einigen Schritten aber drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um, winkte mit seinem Schirm und sagte:

„Ich danke Ihnen, John."

Ich sah ihm noch zu, wie er in sein Auto stieg, das gerade vorfuhr, und ging dann wieder hinein. Als ich in unserem Wohnzimmer ankam, fand ich Sherlock am Fenster stehend und hinausblickend und anscheinend tief in Gedanken versunken. Ich ließ mich auf dem Sofa nieder, nahm mir die Tageszeitung, die auf dem Tisch lag, und versuchte zu lesen. Ich konnte mich jedoch nur schwer konzentrieren und warf Sherlock immer wieder heimliche Blicke zu. Ich machte mir Sorgen um ihn. Und ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit über Irene Adler erzählt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er doch ein Recht darauf, von ihrem Tod zu erfahren, oder etwa nicht! Andererseits war ich mir nicht sicher, ob er das noch einmal würde verkraften können. Sherlock musste beschützt werden und das war meine Aufgabe.

Ich wurde jäh in meinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als Sherlock sich neben mich setzte. Ich spürte, dass er mich von der Seite her anstarrte, und ich gab vor, eifrig mit Lesen beschäftigt zu sein. Nach einer Weile fragte er schließlich:

„John, gibt es da irgendetwas, das du vielleicht loswerden möchtest?"

Ich sah ihn überrascht an.

„Nein. Warum?"

„Oh, ich dachte nur, das könnte sein, weil du diesen Artikel über…" er kam näher, um einen besseren Blick auf die Überschrift werfen zu können „…über die aktuellsten Scheidungen unserer Prominenz gerade zum, ich weiß nicht, dritten Mal, gelesen hast? Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich so sehr für dieses Thema interessierst. Außerdem: wenn du nicht aufhörst, so mit den Füßen zu scharren, haben wir bald ein Loch in unserem Teppich und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Mrs. Hudson sonderlich glücklich darüber wäre."

Über seine deduktiven Fähigkeiten musste ich mir wenigstens keine Gedanken machen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mir geht's gut. Ernsthaft…alles in Ordnung."

„Gut.", sagte Sherlock und starrte mich weiter an, was ich so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren versuchte. Einige Minuten vergingen in Stille, dann begann Sherlock wieder zu sprechen:

„Übrigens, John, danke, dass du mir diese Geschichte mit dem Zeugenschutzprogramm erzählt hast."

Oh, verdammt! Was hatte das nun zu bedeuten? Ich schmiss die Zeitung auf den Tisch und blickte Sherlock an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun, ich verstehe, was du damit erreichen wolltest, und das weiß ich durchaus zu schätzen. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt."

Ich atmete tief durch. Also wusste er es schon längst. Natürlich tat er das. Wie konnte ich nur ernsthaft annehmen, dass er es nicht herausfinden würde?

„Dann weißt du also, dass Irene Adler nicht in Amerika ist?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Oh, ist sie das nicht?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn und erwiderte:

„Nein, Sherlock, das ist sie nicht. Sie ist tot."

„Ist sie das?" Sherlock grinste triumphierend.

„Sherlock!"

Ich begann zu ahnen, dass er sehr viel mehr wusste, als ich.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir zu sagen, was du damit andeuten möchtest?"

Aber natürlich machte es ihm etwas aus und er blieb kryptisch wie eh und je. Er lächelte lediglich und sagte:

„_Die Frau_ ist nicht tot, John, und du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Das ist alles, was du wissen musst, und alles, was ich zu diesem Thema sagen werde."

„Ok, das ist eine Überraschung." Ich war zutiefst verblüfft und auch ein wenig verwirrt. Sollte Irene Adler einmal mehr in der Lage gewesen sein, uns alle zu täuschen? Und wo steckte sie jetzt? Ich war mir sicher, dass Sherlock unter keinen Umständen mehr erzählen würde und so wusste ich nicht recht, was ich sagen sollte. Deshalb fragte ich nach einigen Sekunden:

„Wer hat eigentlich gesagt, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache?"

Sherlock zog die linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich weiß, dass du das tust."

Ich nickte und ließ meinen Blick ziellos durch den Raum wandern.

„Wirst du sie also wiedersehen?", fragte ich.

„Warum sollte ich?"

Ich versuchte, an seinem Gesicht abzulesen, was er dachte, konnte jedoch nichts herausfinden und sagte:

„Naja, mit seiner Freundin trifft man sich normalerweise regelmäßig." Selbstverständlich hatte Sherlock meine Frage, die unausgesprochen mitklang, bemerkt und antwortete:

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin."

„Aber was war das dann zwischen euch?", konnte ich nicht umhin zu fragen, obwohl ich nicht damit rechnete, eine Antwort zu erhalten.

Überraschenderweise antwortete Sherlock aber doch:

„Nenne es gegenseitige Anziehung hervorgerufen durch einen immensen Intellekt. In mancherlei Hinsicht haben wir eine recht ähnliche Denkweise und auf eine Art habe ich sie gern. _Die Frau_ weiß, wie das Spiel zu spielen ist."

„Also liebst du sie nicht?"

Sherlock blickte mir direkt in die Augen.

„Sie lieben? Nein. Ich dachte, es sei schon Ewigkeiten her, als ich deutlich gemacht habe, dass dieser Freundinnenquatsch nicht mein Gebiet ist."

„Ok…nun…gut.", stammelte ich. Dies konnte meine Chance sein, unsere Chance, vielleicht die einzige, die wir jemals kriegen würden. Meine Gedanken rasten. Sherlock war so nah und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich wusste zwar, was ich unglaublich gerne tun würde, aber wie würden die Konsequenzen aussehen… Oh, Scheiß drauf! Wenn das Soldatenleben mich eins gelehrt hatte, dann war es, dass man mutig sein und seine Chancen nutzen musste. Also tat ich es einfach. Ich beugte mich vor, schloss meine Augen und küsste Sherlock Holmes.

Und er erwiderte meinen Kuss. Es war ein verzweifelter Kuss, ein tiefer Kuss und der beste, den ich je hatte.

Bis zu dem Punkt, als Sherlock mich plötzlich packte und zurückstieß. In seinem Gesicht stand der blanke Schock und er sprang auf.

„John!", schrie er. „Was hast du getan?"

Er lief ziellos umher und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Ich konnte ihn nur hilflos ansehen. Da war gerade etwas schrecklich schief gelaufen.

„Sherlock, ich…"

Aber er unterbrach mich:

„Wie kannst du es wagen! Bedeute ich dir auch nur im Ansatz etwas?"

Sherlock war wütend und verletzt und ich verstand nicht. Es war unglaublich merkwürdig, ihn so emotional zu sehen. Ich stand auch auf, näherte mich ihm. Ich wollte ihn berühren, doch er wich mir aus.

„Sherlock, hör mir zu. Bitte." Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich sagen würde. Ich fing einfach an, drauf los zu reden. „Natürlich bedeutest du mir etwas. Du bist mir wichtiger als jeder andere."

Aber wieder wurde ich von Sherlock unterbrochen:

„Warum zur Hölle hast du mich dann geküsst?" Seine Unterlippe zitterte.

„Ich dachte, das war das, was wir beide wollten.", sagte ich und es war die Wahrheit. Als wir uns geküsst hatten, war ich absolut sicher gewesen, dass es unseren tiefsten Wünschen entsprach, erfüllend war und einfach perfekt.

„Aber wie kann es das sein, was du willst? Du bist nicht schwul. Das hast du selber gesagt. Spiele nicht mit mir, John!"

Ganz langsam begann ich zu begreifen, was in Sherlock vorging. Und ein wenig erleichtert realisierte ich, dass es noch Hoffnung gab. Es war noch nicht alles verloren und ich stieß einfach die Worte hervor, die mir als erste in den Sinn kamen:

„Oh, Sherlock. Ich spiele nicht mit dir. Du hast Recht. Das habe ich gesagt. Ich sagte zu Irene Adler, dass ich nicht schwul sei. Und im eigentlichen Sinne bin ich das auch wirklich nicht, war es niemals. Ich stand immer auf Frauen. Aber dann habe ich dich getroffen und du hast meine komplette Welt völlig auf den Kopf gestellt, besonders in den letzten Monaten. Ich habe allerdings eine ganze Weile gebraucht, das zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren. Ich kann es nicht erklären, ernsthaft, ich kann es nicht. Das war nicht so einfach für mich, eine schrittweise Entwicklung, wenn du so willst. Aber das ist auch nicht wichtig, denn die Wahrheit ist: Wenn es um dich geht, ist es mir völlig egal, was ich bin. Dann geht es mir nur noch um dich. Um uns."

Ich sah Sherlock in banger Erwartung an und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und öffnete seinen Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder, öffnete ihn erneut. Dann nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und trat einen Schritt auf mich zu. Er suchte offensichtlich immer noch nach Worten, brachte aber schließlich krächzend hervor:

„Oh je….Also…du und ich…eigentlich sind wir beide…du…mich…"

Weitere Worte waren überflüssig. Ich nickte nur, wir gingen aufeinander zu, legten die Arme umeinander und hielten uns aneinander fest. Ich küsste Sherlock erneut und diesmal hörten wir beide erst auf, als wir Atem holen mussten. Sherlock nahm meine Hand und manövrierte mich sanft zum Sofa hinüber. Dort setzten wir uns, er legte seinen Arm um mich und ich bettete meinen Kopf an seiner Schulter. So verharrten wir für eine ganze Weile und ich genoss einfach Sherlocks Präsenz und seine Nähe.

Irgendwann sagte er:

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe es jetzt."

„Du verstehst was?"

„Ich dachte, es sei genau andersherum. Ich habe richtig beobachtet, jedoch die falschen Schlüsse gezogen. Die ganze Zeit während des Adler-Falls warst du eifersüchtig und ich dachte, es sei, weil du sie mochtest. Aber eigentlich wolltest du mich. Ich frage mich, warum ich das nicht deduzieren konnte."

„Vielleicht weil ich nicht wollte, dass du das deduzierst? Ich dachte, du hättest dich in _Die Frau_ verliebt und alles, was ich wollte, war, dass es dir gut geht."

Wir schwiegen einige Momente. Dann fingen wir beide an zu lachen.

„Wir sind ganz schöne Idioten.", sagte Sherlock und ich stimmte ihm zu.

„Ja, wirklich. Das sind wir."

Sherlock stahl einen weiteren Kuss von meinen Lippen und schenkte mir ein liebendes Lächelnd. Ich war verblüfft, dass er, entgegen aller Behauptungen, seine Gefühle so offen zeigen konnte. Und als das Ziel seiner emotionalen Ausbrüche war ich außerdem der glücklichste Mann auf Erden.

Plötzlich fiel mir noch etwas ein und ich sagte:

„Übrigens, Sherlock. Ich habe von Moriartys Spitznamen für dich und deinen Bruder gehört. _Der Mann aus Eis _ und _Die Jungfrau_."

Sherlock schnaubte entrüstet.

„Mycroft muss es dir erzählt haben. Ich sollte Mummy berichten, dass er immer noch dieser kleine, verdammte Petzer ist."

Ich kicherte, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst und fragte zögernd:

„Uhm, Sherlock, aber du bist doch nicht wirklich noch Jungfrau, oder!"

Ich hoffte sehr, dass ich damit nicht zu weit gegangen war, aber ich musste es wissen. Sherlock blickte mich jedoch amüsiert an und sagte:

„Gott, John. Natürlich nicht. Und wenn ich es wäre, würden wir das wohl recht bald ändern, nicht wahr!"

Mit diesen Worten begann Sherlock langsam, mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und er verwickelte mich in einen atemberaubenden Kuss.


End file.
